


Heavenly Cavy

by Ashcake0405



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Guinea Pig Owner Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcake0405/pseuds/Ashcake0405
Summary: Prompt based fic. Cas runs a safe haven for wayward guinea pigs. Dean is looking for the perfect pets for his twin nephews. A perfect match.





	Heavenly Cavy

If anyone had told Dean Winchester ten years ago that his ideal day would include three hours spent running around his backyard, two grass stained knees on his favorite pair of jeans, and an aching back from acting as the “doggy” to two endlessly energetic five year olds, he most likely would have laughed in their face.

Looking back, he wouldn’t have pictured this as his idea of a perfect day then, but he wouldn’t give it up for anything now. Glancing over at the twin terrors now attempting to climb up the jungle gym he spent an overly complicated number of hours sweating and cursing over last summer, he just smiled widely, and once again gave thanks that this was his life now.

“Okay you two, we’re going to go get cleaned up for lunch in a few minutes,” he called over to the two boys now making their way to the top.

“Okay, Unca Dean!” they called back.

Seven years ago, Sam had called Dean for the brothers’ normal weekly call, gushing about meeting the “love of his life” at a conference his firm had sent him to in San Diego. Dean really didn’t pay too much attention to it, besides rolling his eyes at what he believed to be Sam’s usual routine of falling head over heels for some girl he just met. Surprisingly, this turned out not to be the case. After six months, Sam made the life altering decision (for both himself and Dean), to move from Kansas to San Diego, thankfully his firm had a branch there so he didn’t have to go through the additional hassle of finding a new job. It was the first time since going away to Stanford that Dean and Sam weren’t within a short drive of each other. It took some getting used too.

A year after that, Sam and Jess were married and expecting their first child. Or as it turned out, children. To say Dean was over the moon would be an understatement. He couldn’t remember being so happy since Sammy was born and he had a little brother to play with. He took every possible opportunity to spoil his nephews, much to Jess’s delight, and Sam’s annoyance but secret happiness. Tom and Jack were the best things to happen to their family since Mary and John passed, and Dean couldn’t think of why he shouldn’t take the opportunity to enjoy every moment of it, which is why eight months after they were born, he too packed up and made the move from Kansas to San Diego.

Sam was grateful to once again have his brother close, and Dean was excited about the new scenery and opportunity of exploring his dream of opening up his own classic car restoring shop. Before making the move, he took the time to do his research and learned that the area was a hotbed for car enthusiasts with enough money to splurge, but not enough time to invest themselves so it was ideal for someone with the knowledge and experience Dean possessed. He loved Kansas, but it wasn’t a great market for much more than the general car maintenance needs of the average joe.

Sam was a great help in locating a decent and not overly expensive shop to set up, as well as getting his website up and running. Being a lawyer and rubbing elbows with some high profile clients he carefully steered Dean’s way, did not go unappreciated either. Two years in, and Dean had a solid clientele and sterling reputation among the car enthusiasts of San Diego. He couldn’t be happier about taking the chance, and was loving every minute of doing what he truly always wanted to do.

After spending all day out back roughhousing with Tom and Jack, Dean was exhausted and starving. He once again called over to the boys, and directed them through the back patio door and into the kitchen so he could make them all a quick lunch.

After throwing together a quick sandwich with a side of chips and carrot sticks (courtesy of a needling Sammy), Dean sat down with the two boys for a much needed break.

“So I heard from a little birdie that there’s a big day coming up next week” he teased over at the two.

“Our Birthday!” Tom and Jack yelled out in unison.

Dean laughed at how in sync the two were.

“That’s right! How could I forget such a big day! Have you guys thought about what you want your present to be?”

“A dog!” They both exclaimed loudly.

Dean already knew this of course, seeing as how Sammy had mentioned to him that for the past 83 straight days, the boys had asked for a dog after Sam and Jess had made the now dreaded decision of taking them to see The Secret Life of Pets. The two parents had come to the decision that a dog just would not be a feasible option at the moment with their hectic work schedules. Any responsible pet owner knew the time and energy it took to adequately take care of a puppy, and Sam and Jess both knew that they did not have the time to invest. They had yet to break that news to the two boys. It would break their poor hearts and they were putting off the inevitable as long as possible.

Even Dean, being the doting favorite uncle that he is, knew that Sam and Jess were right, and even he didn’t have the time for a dog, even with being his own boss. He would not be deterred however, from finding an acceptable alternative to pacify his lovely nephews.

“Well you know, having a dog can be a really big responsibility. Is there anything else you guys might want besides a dog?”

“No!” was the immediate strong reply Dean expected. And he was not disappointed. The two twin grumpy faces he received, nearly made him say screw it and cave to the pressure of getting a dog. Successfully run business be damned. He decided a change in tactics was needed.

“Well you know what me and your daddy always wanted when we were your age?” The grumpy faces, slowly turned to ones of cautious curiosity. “We thought that it would be pretty cool to have something small and cuddly that we could play with, but would be ok if we had to leave it alone for a little while when mommy and daddy have to work. Don’t you think that would be okay?”

The two boys looked at each other, then back at Dean in suspicion.

“Like what Unca Dean?”

“Well, how about a cat?”

“No!” If possible, this reaction was even stronger than the first one.

“Ok, well how about this. Why don’t we finish up our lunch, then I’ll take you guys for a quick trip to the pet store, and we can look at some animals for you two.”

“Yay! We want to go to the pet store Unca Dean!” Tom was so excited, Dean thought he might bounce right out of his chair from jumping up and down in his seat.

“Okay, well you two finish eating, and I’ll call your Dad to let him know the plan capisce?”

“We capise!”

Dean smiled at the boys. He was rubbing off on them already. Mentally seeing Sammy’s eye roll just made his smile grow bigger. Dean took a moment to pull out his phone to send Sam a quick text.

**Dean: _Taking the twin terrors to the pet store in a bit. Probably won’t be back before 4_**

The response was swift.

**Sam: _You’re doing what!!!_**

**Dean: _Relax Sammy. We’re not going to buy anything…_**

**Sam: _Dean. You have no self control. You say that, and the next thing you know you’re walking out with a dog, a parakeet, and a partridge in a pear tree._**

**Dean: _I can’t believe you have such little faith in me Sammy_**

**Sam: _For good reason. I already told you me and Jess don’t have time for a dog!_**

**Dean: _That’s why I’m doing this! I’m going to show them some cute little small animals that won’t need the maintenance of a dog. I’m thinking maybe a cute little bunny. I already tried talking them into a cat, but that didn’t go over too well L_**

**Sam:** _**Fine Dean, but if you bring home a monkey, it’s going back home with you!**_

Dean ended the text chain with a bitch face worthy of Sam himself. After getting the boys cleaned up they all piled into Baby to head to the pet store about 20 minutes away. It was one of the big name brand stores you see plastered all over local billboards and frequent commercials with claims of finding your “lifelong companion.” Dean had never been interested in having a pet himself, apart from what he had told the boys. That was really Sammy’s thing. His family moved around too frequently with his Dad being in the military so it wasn’t feasible to have one. And under no circumstances would anything smelly and hairy be allowed at any point in Baby. That was a cardinal rule that he had no plans of abandoning anytime soon.

A short time later, they pulled into the parking lot of the store. Seeing as it was a Sunday, there were quite a lot of cars already occupying the spaces. Another thing Dean wasn’t fond of, rubbing elbows with large crowds. He’d suffer through it though, as long as it made Tom and Jack happy. The things he does for those two.

After making a couple circuits around the lot, Dean finally finds a spot to park and helps the twins out of their car seats and they make their way towards the store. Walking through the automatic doors, Dean is hit immediately by the nearly overwhelming smell of what can only be described as animal. Just a quick glance around shows what the parking lot hinted at, a large crowd of adults along with an equally large amount of kids running around the store excitedly looking into a vast sea of cages, pens, and glass en-casings no doubt holding all varieties of different animals.

Dean makes sure to hold tightly to the tiny hands on either side of him, to prevent any attempted escapes from his nephews who were equally as excited as the other children around them.

Tamping down on his feelings of being nearly overwhelmed at the assault on his senses, Dean looks down and asks “So, where do you two want to start?”

“Dogs!”

Dean expected as much, but figures if they tackle the elephant immediately, then that will give him time to steer the boys away to much more reasonable choices later on. Keeping this thought in mind, Dean looks up at the helpfully labeled aisle markers, indicating which way each particular species was located. A sign pointing towards the rear of the store marked out which way they needed to go. Dean maneuvered them cautiously around the numerous clusters of groups of people through the aisles until they came to an area even more congested, with pens as far as the eye could see along one section at the back of the store. There were even more labeled signs here, pointing out the different breeds in each mini section with groups of 2-3 pens for each breed.  
Looking around, Dean spotted one section marked off as Golden Retriever and headed that way. Not knowing much personally about any breeds, Dean had at least seen enough movies to form a reasonable opinion that this breed was supposedly friendly and popular among families. Standing back a bit, he waited until the crowd around the pens had thinned out some before moving forward with the twins who were both nearly vibrating from excitement at the prospect of finally getting to see a real live puppy.

“Okay kiddos, we’re going to go up to say hi to the doggies okay, but you have to promise not to touch unless I tell you, and to be nice and gentle with them okay?” Dean wanted to make sure he was clear with the boys before allowing them to do anything that might upset the pups.

“We pwomise Unca Dean” they both said solemnly. They would never do anything to hurt the doggies ever!

“Good boys, now lets go say hello” Dean smiled down softly at them. Slowly approaching the pens, Dean could see that there were about 6-7 little pups inside, all different colors and sizes. The pups seemed to be around 5-6 weeks. Looking around, Dean couldn’t spot the mom anywhere. He frowned slightly. Tom and Jack were each leaning over as far as their little arms could stretch from Dean’s hold to get a closer look into the pen. Dean crouched down so that he was even with them and could bring them a little closer for a look. Both boys started to coo softly at the pups beckoning for them to come closer. The pups didn’t seem to be in any rush to approach, and instead seemed to huddle closer to one another.

Dean could sympathize and figured getting fawned over and shown off as a show horse for large crowds probably wasn’t too much fun for the small pups. Dean saw an employee slowing approaching from the side.

“Hello, would you like to hold them?” The employee was smiling down at Tom and Jack but was glancing questioningly at Dean, seeking approval.

Dean hesitated slightly, “Is that okay? I mean I wouldn’t want them too if the pups don’t like that sorta thing.”

“Oh no it’s okay! We don’t always let them be picked up, but I figured these two looked so excited, just this once would be fine. They don’t get much physical interaction.” The red head looked slightly down as she made that statement.

Dean was somewhat bothered himself. “What do you mean? Don’t the employees here play with them and stuff? Where’s their mom anyway? They seem kind of young to be away from her.”

This statement seemed to garner even more of a frown from the girl, whose name tag read Charlie. “I’m not sure exactly. The pups we get in, usually come in right around the 5 week stage.”

To say Dean was appalled was an understatement. Even the most basic of animal knowledge, would let you know that taking a pup from their mom any earlier than 8 weeks could lead to serious issues for the pup. “That’s terrible! How could they allow that to happen?” Dean couldn’t believe a company, with up until this point, a decent reputation, could be so neglectful to the animals they supposedly cared for.

Charlie looked ashamed. “I know. I try to give them as much love and attention as I can, but I’m just one employee. Not much I can do ya know?”

Dean forced himself to calm down. It wasn’t Charlie’s fault the people she worked for were a bag of dicks. “I get it, not your fault.” Dean gave her a commiserating smile. Right then and there he decided that he wouldn’t be spending a dime in this place. No way was he supporting this kind of treatment and he would be sure to warn off anyone he knew to deter them. He might even have to mention this to Sam to see if there was anything legally compromising that could be looked into. He wasn’t even sure this was the kind of thing Sam practiced, but he was sure that he would at least know someone who did.  
While he was running all this through his head, Charlie had taken it upon herself to set the twins down and gently set a pup each in their little laps. Dean could see the bright smiles on each of the boys’ faces as they softly pet the pups.

Looking over at Charlie, Dean thought he might seek some assistance from an expert. “Hey, I actually came here to try to find a pet for these two. It’s their birthday next week, and they really wanted a dog but my brother and his wife don’t have the time to care for one right now. I was trying to find something that might be low maintenance but good for a couple five year old boys.”

Charlie took a moment as though she was contemplating his problem seriously, and then smiled slightly. “Well, I think I might just have the perfect solution for you!”

“And what would that be? Please don‘t say cats because that idea has already been soundly rejected” Dean said with a slight chuckle.

Charlie laughed. “No not a cat, although that’s not a bad one normally. Guinea pigs!”

“Umm… what” Dean asked. Sure he had heard wrong.

“Guinea pigs! You know, rodent family, cousin to the hamster, soft furry little cuddly buggers!” Charlie was getting more enthusiastic as she rolled off the quality characteristics of the guinea pig.

“I…never even thought about those to be honest” Dean really didn’t know there was a difference between a guinea pig, hamster, rat, or any other type of rodent to be honest. “And you’re saying they would be good pets for Tom and Jack?”

“They would be great pets! They take very little to care for them. And the best part is, you could get two! One for each of them. They actually should be brought in pairs. They don’t do so well alone. They need familiar companionship.”

“Huh, who knew?” Dean was thinking about it, but he still wasn’t too sure. And finding a good place to purchase them would take some time too, because this store definitely was on his no fly zone list now. “Hey Charlie, I know you work here, so this might be a little awkward, but would you have any suggestions on where to check out these guinea pigs? You know, from a reputable source?” He gave her a distinctive look, conveying that by “reputable” she would get the hint of, “anywhere but here”.

Charlie seemed to catch on right away. “It just so happens that I would! Here, wait one sec while I go grab a card for you!” With that, she ran off towards a door that was labeled for Employees Only. After a few minutes, he saw her come back out and head toward him.

“Here ya go!”, she handed over what seemed to be a business card. Laminated and on a baby blue background with gold lettering. Dean looked down to read the info, which had a heading in bold font declaring ’Heavenly Cavy,’ and right under that in smaller print `proud safe haven for all manner of cavia porcellus.` To say Dean was confused would be an understatement.

“What is this exactly? A safe house for guinea pigs?” He just couldn’t wrap his mind around such a thing actually existing. Did people really do this kind of thing for guinea pigs?

“That’s exactly what it is actually. I know the guy that runs it. He is a literal godsend for wayward guinea pigs. He treats them humanely and cares for them like family. He doesn’t cage them or trot them out just to make a quick buck, but he works toward finding them loving and caring homes. He even oversees all the adoptions that take place to make sure it’s a good fit not only for the adoptees but the guinea pigs they’re choosing as well.”

“Wow, that sounds weirdly like a perfect fit honestly. Is there a waiting list or something, or can I just stop by sometime?” Dean was at a loss for how these things work in the world of guinea pig handlers.

“He normally only works by appointment only, but I can drop him a line to see if he can fit you in sometime this week if that works?” Charlie said.

“That would be great! I can make some time tomorrow in my schedule if he’s able to get me in.” Dean was mentally running through the jobs he had lined up, but nothing urgent popped up that he couldn’t divvy up between his employees.

“Okay! Just leave me your number, and I can contact him to find out, and shoot you a text when I know something.” Dean exchanged numbers with Charlie, and went to gather the twins up to head back out. They were both extremely reluctant to hand the two pups back over to Charlie, but went without much fuss once Dean promised that they could come back sometime in the future to play with the pups again. Dean once again thanked Charlie for all her help and that he would look forward to hearing from her about the appointment, then headed out of the store with the twins.

When Dean pulled into his driveway, he noticed Sam’s car already waiting. Heading inside, he could hear activity coming from the kitchen so he and the boys headed in that direction.

“Daddy!” Tom and Jack took off towards Sam who was just cracking open a bottle of water by the island.

“Hey boys! Did you have fun with uncle Dean today” Sam stooped down to grab both boys up in his gigantic arms and planted a kiss on each of their foreheads.

“Yes! We played and Unca Dean even took us to the pet store to see puppies!” Jack was practically screeching in his renewed excitement about the days activities.

“We even got to hold them Daddy! It was so cool!” Tom, not to be outdone, was adding his own commentary into the mix.

“Wow! You guys have had a busy day. Why don’t you both head upstairs to grab your bags, so we can go pick up mom okay? I’m just going to catch up with Uncle Dean then we can go.” Both Sam and Dean watched the boys run off to go grab their things. “So, I was half expecting to see a small animal farm when I got here.” Sam immediately started in.

“I told you I wouldn’t buy anything! I just wanted to have them branch out to other possibilities is all. And for your information, I came up with the perfect solution” Dean smugly crossed his arms and smirked over at Sam.

Sam for his part, just furrowed his brows in confusion. “Perfect solution? Like what exactly?” Dean now knew where the twins got their look of supreme suspicion from he was shown earlier.

“Guinea pigs!”

“Guinea pigs? I’m sorry…but what?” Sam’s skepticism seemed to ramp up about 10 notches.

“Yeah guinea pigs. While we were at the store, I noticed the animals weren’t exactly being treated that well. They were taking the pups away from their moms at 5 weeks Sammy! 5 weeks! Can you believe that? I meant to talk to you about if that was even legal by the way, but we can discuss that later. Anyway, there was this super cool worker there, Charlie, who suggested guinea pigs for the boys. Said they could each have one because they kinda come in pairs? She knows this guy who runs a safe house for guinea pigs. Did you even know that was a thing? And I asked her to set up an appointment and,..”

“Wait, wait! Dean. What? Safe house for guinea pigs? I can’t even follow what you’re saying right now. Are you sure about this?”

“Definitely Sammy! This would be perfect! They’re low maintenance care, and small enough where the boys can handle them. It’ll be great! You’ll see. I’m going to go check them out tomorrow just to be sure, but I have a good feeling about this Sammy. It’ll be a perfect fit.”

Sam just gave a long sigh. He could tell when Dean’s mind was made up and the easiest thing to do is just to go along for the ride and pray that it didn’t end in disaster. He hoped there was some divine intervention out there somewhere that would make this all turn out okay. Soon enough, they heard two running sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Okay boys, say goodbye to Uncle Dean, and thank him for taking care of you this weekend.”

“Bye Unca Dean! Thanks!” Both boys gave Dean big hugs and kisses as they followed their Dad out the door.

Yup, this was definitely Dean’s new ideal of perfect.

 

\----------------------------------------

The next day, shortly after lunch, Dean found himself sitting outside of a beautiful log style cabin on the outskirts of the city. A rustic sign out front sporting the same design as the business card in Dean’s wallet, deemed him to be at the correct location. The night before, just after dinner Dean had gotten the text from Charlie stating that she had spoken with her friend that runs the guinea pig haven, and he was able to meet with Dean the following afternoon. Dean was sure Charlie must have put a good word in for him in order to get him in so quickly.

Figuring he had stalled long enough, Dean opened the door and got out to make his way up the walkway to the front of the building. Glancing around, Dean took in the surroundings. There were a line of sunflowers and daffodils lining both sides of the walkway, with groupings of different types of flowers at various points along the wrap around deck of the building. Little bumblebees could be seen flying around and you could hear birds chirping from the tall trees surrounding the little oasis. It was actually quite a nice setup Dean thought to himself.

Climbing up the steps to the front door, Dean saw a little hand made sign saying “Come On In!” so he hesitated only slightly, before opening the screen door and making his way inside. Standing in the foyer, Dean looked around for any type of reception area, but did not see any. On his left was what appeared to be an office/library of some sort. There was a great mahogany desk set up in front of a backdrop of floor to ceiling bookcases. Taking a quick inventory of the room, Dean quickly moved on as there was no sign of anyone occupying the space currently. A little ways down the hallway on the right was a waiting room. There was a row of comfy looking chairs along one section of wall with a small coffee table in the middle of the room. A television was mounted on the wall opposite tuned to some local news station. This room was currently empty as well. Moving further down the hallway, Dean heard a faint sound coming from the back of the building. He followed the sound until he came upon a sliding patio door that led out to what appeared to be the backyard.

Looking out, Dean was taken aback by the beauty that laid out before him.

If he thought the front of this place was an oasis, then the backyard could only be described as paradise. There was green everywhere. And bright splashes of color. It seemed as though every color of the rainbow was accounted for in this backyard. Bright reds, and blue, purple, yellow, orange, green. It was almost an assault on the senses by the beauty of it all. The various hedges that were present, were lowcut but almost seemed to be forming a perfect maze around the vast landscape. Dean could only guess at low long something this detailed and marvelous could have taken. Whoever designed and brought this masterpiece to life was undoubtedly a brilliant artist.

Dean was so occupied with taking in all the vast beauty before him, he didn’t even notice the man slowly approaching from the side of the building.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” came a deep rumbling voice from over Dean’s left shoulder. Dean was embarrassed to admit how he jumped and let out a little, far too high in pitch to not be ashamed, scream at being startled.

Glancing over, Dean felt like you would after being accidentally kicked in the solar plexus after roughhousing with friends in a drunken wrestling match on the living room floor. He might have experienced that particular sensation more than once. But this was for entirely different reasons.

The man slowly approaching him was breathtaking. Dark brown hair that looked like it had fingers running through it constantly, slight stubble as though he was in too big of a rush to shave this morning, and then his eyes.

Bright blue, as clear as the ocean off the Greek coast. Dean could not recall a time at any point in the past of having ever encountered anyone with that exact shade of blue. Dean was struck dumb for several moments and could only stare in utter lust at the vision in front of him. Never let it be said that Dean Winchester was not a sucker for a pretty, or handsome face. He can absolutely admit it without shame.

The man suddenly stopped and tilted his head slightly, a frown now marring his face. Dean then realized that during his brief flight from reality, the man had been saying something that he failed to take in and was now just standing there mute. Way to make a good first impression Dean.

“I’m sorry. I’m Dean Winchester, I had an appointment this afternoon with the owner.” Dean stepped forward to meet the man halfway and offered his hand to shake.

The man visibly relaxed at Dean’s introduction and stuck out his own hand to grasp Dean’s slightly. Dean couldn’t help but to shiver slightly at the feel of the slight calluses gracing the man’s hand, it was a sign of someone who didn’t mind hard labor, and by the sight of the muscle’s flexing in the man’s arms, and thick thighs clearly visible behind his slightly worn jeans, Dean could clearly tell this man in particular worked very hard. Suddenly Dean’s throat began to get particularly dry.

“Oh hello Dean. Charlie did mention that you would be stopping by today. I’m Castiel Novak, I run this little sanctuary for wayward guinea pigs. Welcome!” Castiel gave Dean a bright friendly smile that may have made him weak in the knees if he was made of less stuff, but he was Dean Winchester, so it only caused his knees to wobble just slightly.

“Yeah man, thanks for meeting me. I’m actually looking for a pair of guinea pigs for my twin nephews. They’ll be turning six on Saturday, and I was hoping to get them a pet for their birthday. Charlie mentioned that guinea pigs might be a good pet for kids their age.” Dean hoped he wasn’t coming off as too ill informed about the animals. He didn’t want the guy to think he was some careless moron who just wanted to get a pet without doing their research beforehand just to find out later on that they didn’t know a thing about caring for it. But thankfully Castiel soon dissuaded him of that notion.

“I think that’s a lovely idea. Charlie did mention how you seemed slightly upset about the treatment of the animals at the store she works at. I must say, that speaks a lot towards your character that you were able to recognize the ill treatment of innocent animals at some of the more popular pet establishments. That’s why I feel so strongly about prospective pet owners interested in our guinea pigs to come here to see firsthand how we treat them and to make sure it is the right fit for them before making a hasty purchase.”

With that, Castiel directed Dean to follow him, and they made their way towards the stone walkway that cut a path through the garden. At various points along the way, Castiel pointed out things Dean did not see on first glance, like the small area sectioned off where Castiel had started a small vegetable garden, or the 5 professional style beehives that were in yet another area. After inquiring about the bees, Castiel explained to Dean how bees were also something he cared deeply about in addition to his guinea pigs and gardening. He explained how the bees and flowers both complimented one another and helped each other flourish.

Dean never knew that listening to someone wax poetic about bees and flowers could be so mesmerizing, and yet here we are. At one point, the pathway split off into a fork, Castiel headed towards the left fork and Dean followed along behind. After walking for a bit, they came upon another area, this one was clear of the magnificent garden but still had lush green grass for nearly an acre, upon which set a rather large building, similar to that of a greenhouse. Castiel headed towards this building, explaining that this was the home in which he kept the guinea pigs.

“So how long have you been running this place?” Dean was extremely curious as to how someone made it their life’s mission to Save the Guinea Pigs.

“Technically five years, but it took a couple years to get everything up and running properly. The gardens took an extremely long time to cultivate to the point that I wanted them. Building this colony for the pigs also was time consuming. There’s a lot that goes into incorporating the controlled temperature climate and electronic feeding schedule, and just making it a comfortable environment for them. I finally felt comfortable opening the sanctuary to the general public three years ago.” Castiel explained.

“What made you decide to do something like this anyway? I’d never even known this was something people did until yesterday.” Realizing how that could have sounded to Castiel, Dean quickly amended to add on, “I mean, I think it’s a great thing that you’re doing here man! It’s truly awesome! I just meant…” Dean trailed off, noting that he was starting to ramble.

Castiel laughed lightly. “Don’t worry Dean, it’s a question that I get fairly often. I’ve always been pretty passionate about conservation and animal protection and awareness. I actually studied marine biology in college and worked in that field for many years.

After so long, it became draining, and I didn’t feel as though I was making the impact that I wanted. Research and data collection is important, don’t get me wrong, there is truly a need for that, but in the end I realized it wasn’t something that I wanted to do.

Initially I had plans to start a bee farm. Many people don’t realize the necessity and vital impact that bees have on the environment, and I felt I could contribute through that. Then one day I was in a bookstore, and there was this little girl there with her mom, and she seemed exceedingly sad and depressed. She looked very lonely. She didn’t seem interested in the books her mom was trying to show her, or the games that some of the other children were playing. I must not have been the only one to notice, because then I saw one of the assistants in the children’s section approach her. She had a small cage with her, and there was a tiny animal in there with a small wheel. The assistant spoke softly to the little girl and she seemed to perk up slightly. Soon enough, I saw her begin to open up and begin interacting with the tiny animal. After a while, she even got enough courage to open the cage and cuddle the cute thing. She seemed to blossom right before my very eyes just from a few moments spent with that animal Dean. It was remarkable to see.

Afterwards, I approached the assistant and inquired as to the kind of animal it was, and she said it was a guinea pig. She gave me a very brief rundown on them and directed me to some resources with more information. I even went to a pet store later that week to see about purchasing one for myself. Similar to your experience, I too noticed the conditions that they were subjected to in these stores. That was the catalyst that set me on my current path. After many long hours and extensive thought, I came up with this long shot idea of opening a sanctuary for them. And here we are.”

Dean was truly blown away by how such a small and otherwise unremarkable experience could  
lead to such a significant life change in Castiel. It showed how deeply empathetic and pure of heart the man was however, and Dean was suitably impressed.

At this point they had reached the entrance to the colony house, as Dean had come to think of it. Castiel took out a keyring that Dean now noticed was attached to one of his belt loops and unlocked the door. Once again, Dean was taken aback by what he was seeing.

Inside was what could only be described as a miniature city for guinea pigs. Throughout the whole interior of the building was a foundation of soft green manicured grass, at different points there were miniature hedges grown to be formed in a maze like formation. During Dean’s quick research on the pets last night, he found out that a guinea pig could remember a learned path for months at a time. There were entertainment style obstacles placed strategically at certain areas around the room, from wheels, to slides, to long cylindrical tubes moving from different points and heights all along the room. Food and watering bowls were also placed in different areas, over which hovered long tubing that carried up into the rafters that looked to contain food and water that could be released when needed. Dean figured this must be what Castiel was referring to when he talked about the electronic feeding system he had implemented.

And above all, Dean noticed that there was not a cage in sight. Taking a quick glance around, Dean made a guess that there were around 15-20 guinea pigs roaming around from what he could tell. All moving about freely, and from his opinion, looking quite happy and healthy. There were all kinds of different colored and patterned guinea pigs. He had no idea there was such a vast variety. He knew the twins would be overwhelmed with excitement if they could see this. He vowed to bring them back to pick out their companions.

“This is incredible Cas!”

Dean looked over to see Cas giving him a slightly confused look, “Cas?”

Dean’s face must have gone redder than a tomato in no time flat. “I’m sorry, it’s a bad habit I seem to have, nicknaming people without their permission.” God could this be any more embarrassing Dean thought to himself.

Once again, Cas saved him from himself. “It’s perfectly okay Dean, I don’t mind. I actually kind of like it.”Cas gave him another one of those small smiles he was growing quite fond of.

“You’re sure?” He just wanted to confirm before making an even bigger idiot of himself.

“Yes I’m quite sure Dean. It’s fine. Truly.”

“Well okay then, Cas it is.” Dean gave Cas his own version of his bright friendly smile, and noticed Cas seemed to become rather shy all of a sudden and glance quickly away. Hmm, interesting. Dean continued on with his original praising of the setup that Cas had made here. “Cas this is an incredible place. I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Cas had taken a seat in the middle of the floor and almost immediately several of the guinea pigs made their way over to him. It was quite obvious they recognized Cas and were thrilled to see him. Two of the little buggers eagerly started to try to climb their way into his lap. Cas laughed down at them and reached down to scoop them up. Dean’s heart gave a slight squeeze at seeing Cas cuddling the two little guinea pigs close to him.

“Thank you Dean. I must admit to being quite pleased with how it has turned out. Seeing all the happy and healthy guinea pigs here truly makes all the work that was put in worth it. I know I can’t save and protect all of them, but it means so much for the one’s that I can.” Cas gave a somewhat bitter sad smile, and Dean knew he must be thinking about all the many animals that he wasn’t able to help. Dean wouldn’t stand for it. Cas was doing great work, and he wouldn’t let him doubt himself for one second.

“Hey Cas, you listen to me okay. You are doing an amazing thing here. I can’t think of anyone doing this kind of work. Or hell, even anyone thinking about doing this kind of work! You always see stuff about save the dolphins or whales and things like that on tv, and yeah that stuff is important too don’t get me wrong, but no one thinks about the little guy! No one thinks about the guinea pigs or the bees! But you do! And you’re pretty bad ass for doing that man.”

During Dean’s impassioned speech, Cas’ eyes took on a somewhat glassy sheen and his mouth dropped open slightly in awe. Apparently no one had ever felt as strongly about his work as he did, and it was good to get confirmation that what he did was important from someone other than the volunteers he worked with, or his brothers.

“Thank you Dean. Really. That means very much to me to hear that you think so.”

“You’re welcome Cas.”

The two men stood there for a moment smiling shyly at one another. Dean began to feel the extended silence about to become slightly awkward so he decided to break it. “Thanks for taking the time out to show me around today Cas. I really do think a pair of these guys would be great for Tom and Jack. Would it be okay if I brought them to see the place?”

“That would be acceptable. You said their birthday was Saturday correct?” Dean nodded to confirm. “Then if you would like, I can meet you here to assist in helping pick out a pair that the boys might like.”

“That would be great Cas!” Dean didn’t even know if the sanctuary was actually open on weekends, but he was very thankful Cas was willing to accommodate him anyway.

“Wonderful! I will give you my phone number so that we can arrange a time later this week.” Cas hesitated slightly before speaking again. “If…I mean..I know that you took time out from your lunch break to come out today, so if you are amenable, I would like to offer to have lunch with me today if you’d like.”

Dean was so surprised at the offer it took him a moment to even form a response. “Yes! I mean, sure yeah, if you’re offering that would be great. I could eat. Starving actually. Umm…” Dean seemed to be unflatteringly flustered far more often than normal today.

Cas just smiled and thankfully seemed to ignore his inability to form complete sentences. “Would you like to hold one Dean?” Cas looked over to him with those big blue eyes shining brightly.

“I don’t know Cas, I’m not that great with animals” Dean didn’t want to make a blunder and end up embarrassing himself in front of Cas.

“It’ll be okay, they are very easy to handle, and they love being cuddled. Come sit with me and I can show you.”

Dean slowly made his way over to where Cas was sitting, careful of where he was stepping to avoid any of the small creatures. He sat down directly across from Cas and waited for further instruction.

Cas carefully took hold of one of the guinea pigs in his lap, this one had a white coat with light brown and black stripes and two beady little dark brown eyes. It was a cute little thing.

“This little ones name is Chuck. He tends to be the ring leader around here, Cas looked down at Chuck with a fond smile. “He was one of my first rescues and has been with me the longest of all. I kind of have a soft spot for him. He is very friendly with strangers so we’ll start you off with him.” With that, Cas handed Chuck over, and set him down softly in Dean’s lap.

Dean looked down at Chuck and Chuck was looking curiously up at him, sniffing around slightly as though to see if Dean passed some unwritten test of being acceptably appealing enough for further investigation. Dean reached down slowly, not wanting to startle him, and softly pet his back stroking lightly. The guinea pigs fur was soft and smooth, Dean thought Cas must have spent a great deal of time keeping all their fur properly groomed and maintained.

Chuck let out a little sound similar to that of a purr and closed his eyes slightly. Dean looked over at Cas in surprise, and was happy to see Cas looking back at him softly with a slight smile and nod of encouragement. Dean kept up his ministrations of stroking Chuck softly. It was actually quite comforting to him as well having this little ball of fluff sitting in his lap. He now knew why Cas looked so happy being surrounded by all these little creatures.

They sat there for quite a while playing with all the little ones. Cas introduced him to Sara, Daisy, and Hannah, triplets from the same litter. The three little babes loved being picked up and fed the snacks Cas seemed to carry on him at all times. They were especially fond of Dean it seemed, and he must admit to growing attached to them.

Too soon it seemed, Cas was indicating that it was time to leave and they gave one final group huddle and promises of returning soon, then both turned to make thier way back out of the building. Dean followed behind and waited as Cas once again took off his keyring to lock up. They headed back up the pathway towards the main building in silence. Dean was trying to keep his thoughts in order and not get too ahead of himself. Cas inviting him to lunch could have just been a nice gesture, it didn’t necessarily mean anything.

After making their way back through the garden, Cas directed Dean towards a side door off the patio, through which led to another short hallway opposite that of the one Dean first used. Cas lead him through the second door on the right, which turned out to be an open floor plan style kitchen/living area. The style kept to the same tasteful rustic décor, similar to that of the cabin itself. It was done in beautiful tones of chestnut brown, light blues, and forest green. There was a large double farm style sink, with floor to ceiling cabinets inlaid on both ends of the kitchen. A wide island with matching bar stools was directly in the center, and Dean could just make out a wine rack on the far end. The living area was done in much the same way. There was a large stone fireplace with double glass windows all along the far wall facing out towards the garden. A leather couch with matching loveseat and recliner, were positioned facing a very nice 60’ plasma tv.

Dean gave a low whistle, “Damn this is a nice place you got here Cas.”

“Thank you Dean. I wanted to have something that would be comfortable, but also allow me to be in close proximity to my work. Finding this place was a stroke of luck and fit the requirements for both things.” Cas walked over to the refrigerator and started pulling out various items. Dean saw chicken breasts, shrimp, peppers, tomatoes. He then made his way over to one of the cabinets, which was apparently a pantry, and pulled out even more items. Rice, olive oil, soy sauce joined the other ingredients on the island. “I’m not the most talented chef, but I can do a decent stir fry if that’s okay?” Cas asked,

“Stir fry is perfect. My culinary skills include bacon, burgers, and pie, so you’ve got one up on me.” Dean wanted to put Cas at ease. He saw Cas relax slightly and he received a small smile in return. Dean took a seat on one of the stools at the island so he could watch while Cas started in on making their lunch. “Hey is there anything I can do to help? You’ve really been a lifesaver for me today man, the least I can do is pitch in on helping make lunch.” Dean didn’t want to come off as ungrateful for everything that Cas was doing for him. And to be honest, he might want to show off his own abilities a little, limited though they might be. Why he was feeling the need to impress the other man, he wasn’t going to question at the moment.

“Well if you’re sure…you can start chopping up the vegetables while I start on the chicken if that’s okay?” Cas still seemed a little hesitant, but Dean quickly got up to grab a knife and chopping board that Cas had pulled out and got to work. They worked in comfortable silence for about ten minutes, then Dean decided it might be a good time to get to know Cas a little more.

“So Cas, have you always lived in San Diego? Or did you move here when you opened your sanctuary?”

“No actually I grew up in Illinois. I went to school at the University of Chicago. After graduation, I traveled quite a lot for work so I never really settled in one place for too long. I visited San Diego during one of my research projects and fell in love with the area, so after I decided to take the leap and open this place, I started looking for places here. My brother Gabriel owns a café here too so it was nice having family close by. And what about you Dean?” Cas looked over at him in open curiosity.

“I lived in Kansas all my life. Me and my little brother Sammy. He moved here first seven years ago after meeting his then girlfriend, now wife, Jess. After my nephews were born, I figured there was more for me here than in Kansas, so I made the move too. Best decision I’ve ever made to be honest”

“And what kind of work do you do?”

“I actually own my own car restoring business. Always been a dream of mine. It’s been hard work, but it’s paid off. Pretty similar to your situation really.” Dean shared a smile with Cas.

“That’s remarkable Dean. I can see how important family is to you. I think it’s wonderful how much you love your nephews. Have you ever thought of having your own children?” Cas seemed to visibly cringe at his statement, “I’m sorry. That was rude of me to ask something so personal.” Cas quickly busied himself with adding the rest of the ingredients to the pan on the stove to avoid Dean’s stare.

“No it’s okay man. No worries. I have thought about it, but for the past few years I’ve been occupied with the move and starting my business, so it hasn’t really been something of a priority. But now that I’ve settled a bit, I’ve been considering it. Not getting any younger ya know?” Dean chuckled to try to lighten the mood some. “Just haven’t met the right person yet that wants the same things.” Dean concluded softly.

Cas glanced up at that last bit. “Yes I know exactly what you mean.” They both shared a long look, only broken by the sudden beeping of the oven timer indicating the chicken was finished cooking. Cas quickly finished off the stir fry and Dean got out the plates and silverware. A few minutes later they were both sitting down at the cozy breakfast nook to eat. Dean was quite impressed by Cas’ cooking skills, this was the best stir fry he had in quite a while. Cas took his vocal compliments with a shy smile and thanks.

Too soon for Dean’s liking, he had become quite comfortable spending time with Cas, it really was time for him to go. He helped Cas clean up their lunch and rinse the dishes. He couldn’t help but think of the domesticity of it all.

“So I guess I will talk to you later about what time on Saturday we’ll be by?” Dean wanted to confirm with Cas that their plans were still good.

“Yes of course Dean, that will be fine. I look forward to meeting your nephews, they sound delightful.”

“They are, but they can be a handful at times so don’t let them fool you,” Dean thought it was best to give Cas a heads up before he brought the boys over.

“I completely understand how young children can be. My older brothers have kids so I’ve had my own share of babysitting tales let me assure you.” Cas smiled to show he was genuine.

Cas walked with Dean back towards the front of the public entrance and they both stopped to say their last goodbye.

Cas stuck out his hand for Dean who grasped it. The handshake might have lasted a touch longer than their original greeting.

“It was very nice to meet you Dean, and I look forward to this weekend.”

“Same here Cas. Take care.” Dean slowly made his way over to Baby, taking one last moment to glance over his shoulder at Cas who was still waiting in the doorway watching him leave. He gave a short wave which Cas returned, and got into the car to head back to the office. He couldn’t help thinking, similar to five years ago, that something life altering had happened once again.

\------------------------------------

It was now Wednesday, and Dean could not stop thinking about his meeting with one Castiel Novak. He just could not get the man out of his head. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had been struck so hard by an initial meeting with someone. Possibly with Lisa Braeden ten years ago, but even that was only a fraction of what impact meeting Cas had on him. The guy was not only gorgeous, but smart, and funny, and brilliant. Dean just wanted more time to get to know him. Cas’s shy little smiles, and blushes when Dean complimented him were all signs that Cas might be playing in his ballpark, but it wasn’t confirmed. Dean didn’t want to risk taking the chance and making a move on the guy if it would scare him off. He would be perfectly content with just striking up a friendship with the guy, truly.

And with that thought in mind, Dean grabbed his cell phone from the table and opened up his contacts, scrolling down to Cas’s name.

**Dean: _Hey Cas_**

A few minutes went by before his phone beeps indicating a message. Dean was ashamed at how fast he snatched the thing up.

**Cas: _Hello Dean_**

**Dean: _So I wanted to be prepared for taking care of everything just in case Saturday goes well. Anything you recommend getting for Tom and Jack’s future pets?_**

**Cas: _That’s very thoughtful of you Dean. Yes there are some items that would be helpful to have prior to bringing them home. It is true that guinea pigs are very low maintenance, but there are some things that it would be good to purchase. In addition to food, I would recommend purchasing either two medium size cages, or one large cage if they will be housed together. Items to keep them entertained such as exercise wheels or mini obstacles. Wood shavings for lining their cages, and grooming material to keep their coats clean and healthy are also important._**

Dean was making a mental list of all this as Cas was talking.

**Dean: _Thanks Cas, I really appreciate this. Is 2 o’clock on Saturday okay for you?_**

**Cas: _That would be fine Dean. I don’t have any other plans that day so anytime would be acceptable._**

**Dean: _Great!_**

Dean didn’t want the conversation to end there. He wanted to keep talking to Cas as long as possible.

**Dean: Hey I don’t know if you are into Sci-Fi at all, but there’s a Star Wars marathon on right now.**

**Cas: _Funny you should mention that, since I’m actually currently in the middle of watching already :)_**

Oh so Dean might just be a little bit in love.

**Dean: _Awesome dude! I knew I liked you for some reason_**

Dean didn’t know if that was pushing the boundaries or not, but it was too late now seeing as how the message had already been sent.

**Cas: _Well that’s good to know. I like you too Dean_**

And with that Dean’s hesitation disappeared, and his normal confidence and self assurance came roaring back with a vengeance.

**Dean: _So Cas, do you invite all your prospective customers to lunch, or was I just a special case?_**

Dean saw the little dots indicating Cas was responding, then they disappeared like he was thinking about what to text back. After a few moments the response came, and Dean couldn’t contain his wide smile.

**Cas: _I can’t ever remember inviting any other customers apart from you Dean, so I guess that does make you special._**

**Dean: _Well I’m flattered Cas. Honestly. Would it be too forward of me to ask to return the favor? Say tomorrow night around 8? I know this great burger joint in the area._**

Dean waited anxiously, then decided to add on just to be completely sure.

**Dean: _I mean, that is, if you didn’t have ya know someone else you might have plans with_**

Hopefully Cas would get the implied hint from that. Which it appeared he did.

**Cas: _No there’s no one else I would have plans with. I would love to join you for dinner tomorrow Dean. Just send me the address and I can meet you there._**

Dean didn’t even attempt to hold back his enthusiastic fist pump at that declaration.

**Dean: _Sure Cas. Can’t wait. See you soon. Goodnight_**

**Cas: _Goodnight Dean_**

To say Dean slept very well, with all kinds of future prospects floating around in his mind, would be an understatement.

\--------------------------

Dean was a nervous wreck. The current state of his room appeared as though a tornado had touched down. Dean wanted everything about tonight to go perfect, and he always had more confidence when he looked the part, which was now the cause of his mini breakdown. He couldn’t find anything to wear.

“Why don’t you try the grey button down Jo got you for Christmas last year,” Sammy’s voice floated over from his phone that was perched on his nightstand.

Dean had been in such a state, he caved and called in Sammy for backup. Drastic circumstances indeed.

“Can’t. Popped a button on it that night we went out to the bar for Benny’s stag night remember?”

“Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Well how about that green pullover? As Jess would say, “It brings out your eyesss.” Sam couldn’t contain his laughter at that.

Dean rolled his eyes. So much for brotherly assistance.

“I don’t know man. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” Dean could feel his prior enthusiasm being replaced with lingering doubt.

“Hey come on Dean. Don’t give up before you even try. From what you told me, this Cas guy seems really great, and I doubt he would care what you were wearing.” Joking aside, Sam really did just want to see his brother happy. He hated the self doubt that often crept into Dean’s head.

“Maybe you’re right Sammy. Either way, I better get a move on if I don’t want to be late.” Dean glanced over at the clock on his bedside table to see that it was already a quarter after seven, it usually took about 20 minutes to drive to the Roadhouse so he really did need to get in gear to make it on time. He definitely didn’t want to keep Cas waiting.

Sam wished him luck and hung up. Dean had already told Cas that the place was casual, so in the end he decided on a nice pair of his black jeans, that he had been told more than once made his ass look great, and a white and black AC/DC tee. He put on just a bit of cologne and grabbed the keys to Baby and headed out.

A short while later, Dean pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot. Ellen always had a designated spot for him by the back entrance because she knew how particular he was about Baby. Seeing as how it was a Thursday night, the lot wasn’t overly crowded like it normally would be with the weekend crowd. There was a regular cover band tonight which Dean hoped Cas liked.

It was about ten minutes before their arranged meeting time, but Dean didn’t know what kind of car Cas had so he couldn’t tell if he had arrived early or not. He decided he would wait for him inside at the bar and ask Jo to snag them a good table.

Dean had always loved the Roadhouse from the first time he came here. The style of the place lent a certain type of charm and homeliness. It reminded him a lot of some of the places back in Kansas. It didn’t hurt that Ellen Harvelle served up one of the best bacon cheeseburgers he had ever had. He really hoped Cas liked the place, and didn’t expect some type of fancy five star restaurant. Somehow he didn’t get that vibe from the guy though.

Jo must have spotted him when he came in because by the time he was pulling out one of the bar stools, she already had his normal beer of choice set out for him.

“Thanks Jo, that’s why you’ve always been my favorite waitress.” Dean gave her one of his cocky grins.

“No, it’s because I’m the only waitress around here who puts up with your BS Winchester.” she quipped back with a grin.

Dean put a hand to his heart dramatically. “You wound me Jo!”

“Umm hmm. So what are you doing here on a weeknight anyway. I thought Saturdays were your normal night.” Jo looked at him suspiciously.

“I’m meeting a friend here actually. Think you can get us a corner booth by the stage?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Jo headed off into the back and Dean turned back to his beer. A few minutes went by, and Dean was just about to pull out his phone to check the time when he heard someone approaching.

“Hello Dean”

That rough voice made an involuntary shiver run up Dean’s spine. Turning around on his stool, Dean took in the sight before him. Cas stood there, gorgeous as he remembered. He was dressed casually in a light blue button up with the top two buttons undone showing off a bit of tanned skin, with dark washed jeans that hugged his muscular thighs. Dean couldn’t wait to get a view from the back. His normally unkempt hair appeared to have been attempted to be corralled and it made Dean desperate to run his own fingers through it to get it back to it’s normal state.

“Hey Cas! Glad you could make it man” Dean greeted him.

“Thank you for inviting me. This place seems lovely, although I’ve never been here before.” Cas took a seat on the stool to Dean’s right.

“Yeah it’s great. I found it not long after the move. Best burgers in town!”

“I look forward to trying them.” Cas gave Dean that small smile he was coming to adore.

Just then, Jo approached the two men and gave a quick glance over to Cas, then a eyebrow raise towards Dean. Dean knew that signal, and would be expecting a phone call sometime tomorrow demanding details. Thankfully for his peace of mind she didn’t say anything in that moment.

“I’ve got a booth ready for you guys if you want to head over.” Jo told them.

“Thanks Jo, I owe you one,” Dean grabbed his beer and nodded to Cas to follow him

By mutual consent, they both sat down towards the center of the booth facing towards the stage so that it would be easier to still hear one another when the band started up. Jo came over to take Cas’ drink order and give him a menu. Dean being the regular that he was, already knew it by heart. Taking Dean’s suggestion, Cas also ordered the bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries and a beer.

After Jo left to put their orders in, Dean turned toward Cas. “So how is everything at the sanctuary? Your fur babies doing okay?” Dean grinned at Cas to show he was teasing.

Cas laughed. “Yes the fur babies are doing well. I have three volunteers who come help out which is a big help to me. I’m not sure I could do it without them. It also allows me the chance to take some time for myself which I appreciate.”

“Yeah I’m sure. It’s good to get out and have some human interaction too.”

“It does. Thank you for inviting me tonight Dean.” Dean could see the slight blush painting Cas’ cheeks and smiled to himself.

“Thanks for agreeing to come Cas.” Dean nearly choked on his beer at how that came out. “I mean, I really enjoyed our lunch the other day, and talking to you. I wasn’t sure what kind of music you are into but they’ve got a pretty decent rock cover band here every Thursday that you might like.”

“I’m not very big on music or pop culture, but I’d like to give it a try.” Cas smiled at Dean.

“Awesome! Leave it to me Cas and you’ll be an expert in no time.” Dean winked over at Cas making his slowly fading blush ramp up once again.

Jo brought over their meals which occupied most of their focus for the next little while. Judging by the frankly obscene moans that Cas was making, Dean assumed that he must be enjoying the burger. Score one for Winchester he thought to himself.

Dean ordered them another round of drinks when Jo came to clear off their plates and they relaxed in anticipation of the band starting up. The house lights dimmed and the band members made their way to the stage to the enthusiastic applause of the crowd. More of the late night patrons had come in while Dean and Cas were eating and Dean was once again thankful Jo had snagged them such a prime spot.

The first set the band played included some of Dean’s favorites, Free Bird, Stairway to Heaven, and Sweet Child O’ Mine. Dean couldn’t help but to glance over at Cas to see how he was liking it. Cas seemed to be riveted. He was bobbing his head slightly and Dean could see his fingers tapping on the table.

“Not bad huh?” Dean called over to him. He had to raise his voice slightly to carry over the noise.

“I think I like this Dean. It’s very catchy”

“Classic rock man. They just don’t do music this good anymore.”

They had a few more rounds which Cas insisted on picking up the tab for. By the end of the band’s set, Dean could tell Cas was hooked and vowed to invite the other man again in the near future.

Jo came back again to deliver their check, which Dean grabbed before Cas had a chance. “Uh uh, no way dude, my invite. I pay.”

“Fine Dean. I guess I’ll just have to invite you next time then won’t I?” Cas stated smugly.

“I guess you will Cas.” Dean most certainly wouldn’t turn down that offer.

The two made their way out, Dean waving a farewell to Jo on the way. Outside it was a little cooler than a normal California night. Dean pulled his jacket a little tighter around himself. Cas seemed perfectly unaffected by the milder temperatures. Cas lead the way toward the back of the lot towards his car, which to Dean’s horror turned out to be an ancient Continental in desperate need of a paint job.

“Dude where did you even find this thing, on the front lawn of some retiree’s house?” Dean couldn’t help himself.

Cas gave him a narrow eyed glare. “I’ll have you know this car has been of great service to me since my college days. it’s perfectly fine!”

Dean couldn’t take Cas’ glare serious at all. It was just too adorable. He admitted to himself just how far gone he was.

“I’m sorry Cas. I just didn’t expect you to be driving around Huggy Bear’s pimpmobile.” Dean could not contain his laughter at the bitch face Cas gave him in response to that statement.

“Very funny Dean” Cas did not seem amused by Dean’s joke.

“I’m sorry Cas, I just didn’t picture you in this ride man.”

“I understand. My family has been trying to get me to get rid of it for ages. My brother Gabriel even got so far as the local junkyard lot before I was able to stop him.”

Dean could see how much Cas cared about the car. “It’s cool dude. As long as you like it, that’s all that matters.” Dean gave him a soft small to show he was sincere.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas made his way over to the drivers side, indicating that their night was coming to an end. He turned back to face Dean after unlocking his door. “I had a really nice time tonight Dean. I really would like to come back sometime.”

Dean was thrilled. He had fully intended to invite Cas out again, and this just gave him the opportunity to do so sooner than he thought. “So did I Cas. Maybe next week?”

“I’d love to. Except next time I’ll pay” Cas then leaned over into Dean’s space, and boldly gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He gave Dean a small wink and then hopped in the car.

Dean stood there frozen and watched until Cas drove off. A soft breeze brought him out of his stupor and he slowly grinned to himself. So maybe he was a little hasty in thinking his life was already perfect, but he could see now that if he played his cards right, he was on the right track.

 

End


End file.
